Written in Fire
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: A collection drabbles and ficlets that no one asked for.
1. Contents

**Summary** : A collection drabbles and ficlets that no one asked for.

* * *

 **Written in Fire  
** _Table of Contents_

01\. _Like a Song_ – Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell

02\. _The New King_ – Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark

03\. _A Valyrian Bride_ – Rhaegar Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen

* * *

Three of twenty-five.


	2. Like a Song

This was written for _Emmeebee_.

* * *

 **Fandom** : A Song of Ice and Fire  
 **Main Pairing** : Willas Tyrell/Sansa Stark  
 **Side Pairings** : Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark; and Jon (Snow) Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; threesome (female/female/male); and mentions of cousincest  
 **Prompt** : (AU) Rhaegar Wins

 **Summary** : In which there's a meeting between Lady Sansa Stark and Lord Willas Tyrell in a universe where Rhaegar is king with two wives.

* * *

 **Written in Fire** **  
** _01\. Like a Song_

As a young girl, Sansa Stark fantasied about the day she would marry one of cousins and become a princess – possibly even the queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She could see silver blonde haired boys with her Tully blue eyes and little girls with her Tully red locks and Targaryen purple eyes. Other times, she saw Stark-looking boys and girls with Tully blue eyes. Out of her two male cousins, Sansa preferred Aegon to Jon.

While she dreamed and fantasied about marrying a prince and becoming a princess, Sansa knew it was unlikely to happen. Her life wasn't like a song. She grew up in the Red Keep as a member of the Royal Family, but at the end of the day, she was Stark and she needed to remember her place. Sansa was family – kin to Queen Lyanna Targaryen and her children – but she was a hostage, to keep the North and the Riverlands in line. She was fortune enough to be treated as family, educated along side her cousins. None of her cousins would stand to hear anyone in court say something rude or distasteful directed at Sansa and the Starks.

"Good morning, Sansa," greeted Margaery Tyrell as she joined the redhead in of the godswood. She placed a kiss on the cheek of her friend as she sat down next to her.

Sansa smiled at her friend.

"Do you have any plans this afternoon?" Margaery asked, smiling and playing coy.

"I'm having tea with Aunt Lyanna and Aunt Elia," Sansa reminded the older girl. "As I recall, you were invited."

Margaery smiled, flattering her eyelashes. "Would you care to join me for a stroll in the gardens afterward?"

The redhead agreed, wondering what her friend was up to. Knowing Margaery, it could anything from a chance to gossip to a ploy to ensnare the attention of Prince Jon. Margaery had recently been betrothed to the second prince. Sansa knew Margaery was having some difficulty in befriending her cousin.

"Would you care to join me in the library?" Sansa asked, standing up from the bench.

Margaery shook her head, "I'll see you for lessons in a little."

Sansa parted with her friend. As she left the godswood, a pair of guards fell in step behind her as they shadowed her to the library. The guards were a new addition, there for her own protection. There had been a failed assassination attempt three moons ago at a tourney in Sunspear. Since then King Rhaegar had increased security around the Royal Family and the court.

In the library, Sansa was able to lose both of her guards as she weaved and wove between the numerous bookshelves before heading to her favorite section on poetry. She was surprised to find already in that section. It was a man that she didn't recognized, but Sansa could tell he was someone important based off of his expensive clothing. He was a handsome man with lithe build, curly brown hair, and brown eyes.

As she approached the poetry section, Sansa spotted a sleek cane leaning against the bookshelf. Her carefully ran her eyes over the man again, noting the golden rose designs on her clothing. While she didn't know him, Sansa was certain this was Lord Willas Tyrell, Margaery's oldest brother.

"Good morning, my lord," Sansa greeted with a curtsy when he noticed her.

"Good morning, my lady," the man greeted in return with a polite nod as he turned to take ahold of her hand. He gently place a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm afraid I don't recognize you, my lord," she said. "I'm Lady Sansa Stark."

The man smiled. "I'm Willas Tyrell," he said. "I'm Margaery's older brother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Willas," Sansa told him with a smile. She had heard a fair deal about Willas from both Margaery and Loras. They both waxed poetry about their oldest brother, bragging about his ability to breed horses, hounds, and hawks in addition to his kind and charming personality. "I've heard some about you from Lady Margaery and Ser Loras."

Willas blushed. "As have I, about you," he confessed.

Looking at Willas, Sansa changed her mind. Mayhaps her life was like a song.

* * *

Count: ~700

* * *

 **This was written for**

The Drabble Game  
For: Emi / Emmeebee  
Request: Willas/Sansa in (AU) Rhaegar Wins


	3. The New King

**Fandom** : A Song of Ice and Fire  
 **Main Pairing** : Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark  
 **Side Pairings** : Aerys Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen; Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully; and Ned Stark/Ashara Dayne  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; King Aerys died in the Defiance of Duskendale; mentions of death and murder; and mentions of sibling incest

 **Summary** : In which King Aerys II Targaryen died during the Defiance of Duskendale, leaving Rhaegar to succeed him as king.

* * *

 **Written in Fire  
** _02\. The New King_

 _Queen Mother Rhaella Targaryen  
_ _The Red Keep, King's Landing  
_ _277 AC_

Queen Rhaella Targaryen hurried to the library. She needed to get their quickly before someone else could beat her there. Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Jonothor Darry followed closely behind her. Prince Lewyn Martell was standing guard over her son, Prince Viserys, in his nursery. Ser Arthur Dayne was standing guard over Rhaegar in the library. Hopefully, Ser Arthur would intercept anyone trying to talk to Rhaegar.

Upon her arrival to the library, Rhaella ordered Ser Oswell and Ser Jonother to guard the doors, not allowing anyone inside then she headed straight for the section on prophecies, knowing her son. To those closest to him, he was predictable in his reading choices.

"Rhaegar, my son," she called as she spotted Ser Arthur standing near an aisle of books, "we must speak."

Ser Arthur stood up straighter, a frown forming on his face. He remained silent.

Rhaegar came out of the aisle, appearing with two books in hand. "What is it, mother?" he asked.

"I have grief news," she told him, "it's about your father."

"What has happened?" Rhaegar asked, growing serious.

"He is dead," Rhaella stated, her voice smolder and emotionless, "murdered by Lord Darklyn."

"How? When?" Rhaegar demanded, his voice growing in danger.

"I don't know all the details," she admitted, shaking her head. "I received this letter from Ser Barristan. Lord Tywin attempted to rescue the king using Ser Harlan. The rescue failed, and in his anger, Lord Darklyn murdered your father." She held the letter out to Rhaegar.

Setting his books ahead, Rhaegar took the letter with a slight tremble in his arm. His purple scanned the parchment as his frown deepened.

" _You_ are now king," Rhaella informed her son, her tone smolder.

Rhaegar's grip on the parchment tightened and his arm trembled a little.

Ser Arthur's eyes widened briefly before his face was passive.

"We must plan your coronation," Rhaella stated.

That was just the beginning. Rhaegar would need to decide what actions to take against Lord Tywin Lannister, and he would need to marry.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ser Arthur Dayne  
_ _The Red Keep, King's Landing  
_ _277 AC_

Ser Arthur Dayne fell in step behind King Rhaegar as he followed the new king down the hallway. Rhaegar became king as of three days ago. Since then, he was busy with Small Council meetings, strategy meetings regarding Lord Darklyn, and meetings with his mother.

"I could use your advice," Rhaegar said as they turned down a hallway.

"I am here to assist you, my king," Ser Arthur stated.

Rhaegar sighed. "I want your advice as _my friend_ , Arthur," he clarified.

Ser Arthur fought against the smile that threatened to form on his lips.

The two continued in silence until they arrived to Rhaegar's room where Prince Lewyn stood guard. They entered his room with Ser Arthur quickly scanning and securing them.

"What is it?" he asked, turning to face Rhaegar.

Rhaegar was seated in a black armchair with his crown on the table in front of him. "I need to take a wife," he stated. "I don't know who to choose."

Ser Arthur was quiet for a few seconds. "What does your mother advice?" he asked. Queen Mother Rhaella was better informed on the matters of marriage and alliances.

"Against Cersei Lannister," the king replied, "and against any daughters of House Tyrell."

Mentally, Ser Arthur reviewed the list of daughters born into the Great Houses. There weren't a lot of them: Princess Elia Martell of Dorne; Lady Mina Tyrell and Lady Janna Tyrell of the Reach; Lady Cersei Lannister of the Westerlands; Lady Catelyn Tully and Lady Lysa Tully of the Riverlands; the six nieces of Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale; and Lady Lyanna Stark of the North.

Out of the young women, Ser Arthur wasn't sure on their ages, but he thought the idea of Rhaegar marrying a young women from the Vale or the North was the best idea. To the best of his memory, the young women from the Vale and the North were young, around ten or eleven namedays.

"I think you should wait a few years," Ser Arthur said, slowly. "You have an heir in Prince Viserys. You should focus on ruling."

Rhaegar sat up a little straighter.

"When it comes to marriage," he continued, "I think one of Lord Arryn's nieces or Lady Lyanna Stark."

Nodding, Rhaegar appeared to think over what his friend was saying. "Thank you, Arthur," he muttered.

Arthur left the king a moment later, feeling content. It was nice to see Rhaegar taking his kingship so seriously. Arthur had faith in Rhaegar. He was a good and strong man, and he had a legacy to live up and a hard future ahead of him.

There was pride as well. Before he became king, Rhaegar got lost in his songs and his prophecies. Arthur remembered when Rhaegar picked up a sword because of a prophecy he found. Before he became king, Rhaegar was obsessed with _the dragon must have three heads_. Arthur had _no clue_ what that meant. It was a relief to see Rhaegar was focused on being a good king, not obsessing over prophecies.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lord Rickard Stark  
_ _Winterfell, the North  
_ _277 AC_

When a letter arrived bearing the wax seal of House Targaryen, Lord Rickard Stark was shocked. He had been unable to attend the coronation ceremony of King Rhaegar Targaryen, but he sent a raven, swearing his allegiance to the new king and expressing his condolences over the death of King Aerys II Targaryen.

His shock multiplied when he opened the letter and he read the contents. King Rhaegar Targaryen was interested in meeting his daughter with the possibility of arranging a betrothal. According to the letter, the king was interested in fulfilling the Pact of Ice and Fire, as arranged by their forefathers. The arrangement was between a daughter of Prince Jacaerys Velaryon marrying the heir of Lord Cregan Stark.

Setting the letter down, Rickard leaned back in chair, lost in thought. This was an advantageous offer. One he would be a fool to pass on. There would be _no_ better match for Lyanna than the king. He wanted to agree and send a raven to the king, but he paused. This was something he need to think over.

After a little, Rickard stood up and he took the letter with him as he left his solar, headed towards the stables. He knew his youngest children would be down there this time of day.

"Lyanna!" he called as he entered the stables.

The head of Lyanna Stark poked out a stable. There were pieces of straw in her dark hair and her gray eyes were wide. "Father!" she called, waving at the man.

A smile formed on Rickard's lips as he walked down to his daughter. She had the same liveliness her mother had.

"What are you doing here?" Lyanna asked as her father entered the stable. She was busy tending to her horse, Snowdrop. The white mare appeared to enjoy the attention.

"We need to talk," he stated, his tone serious.

The smile on Lyanna's face disappeared as she turned to face her father. While he was a serious man, they rarely had serious things to discussed these days. They argued over her learning swordplay and archery, but Rickard usually gave in, wanting to please his daughter.

"I received this from King Rhaegar," he told her, handing her the letter. "He interested in meeting you with the possibility of a betrothal."

Lyanna's gray eyes widened as she stared at the letter. Slowly, she reached out and took the letter, unfolding it. She spent a few minutes reading the contents. "W-what are you going to do?" she asked, an edge of fear in her voice as she looked up at him. Her grip on the letter tightened.

"I want to discuss it with you," he answered, his tone reassuring.

A look of relief passed through Lyanna's gray eyes. "Can I get Harlan to finish tending to Snowdrop for me?" she asked. As per their agreement to her riding, she was required to tend to her horse herself.

"That is fair," he agreed with a nod. Spinning on his heels, Rickard exited the stable to look for the stable master. He was tending to a horse a few stables over.

After a quick word, Rickard was escorting Lyanna to his solar.

In the end, Lyanna agreed to the meeting. In eight moon's time, Rickard would escort his daughter and his youngest son to King's Landing, so Lyanna could meet the king.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lord Benjen Stark  
_ _Red Keep, King's Landing  
_ _278 AC_

Joining his father and his older sister on their journey to King's Landing was exciting and nerve-wrecking. Benjen had _never_ been this far from Winterfell before. By the Old Gods, before this trip he had _never_ left the North. The trip seemed like something out of Old Nan's happy stories – the ones about the Kings in the North winning the heart of a fair maiden. Lyanna was meeting King Rhaegar Targaryen with the possibility of being betrothed to him and some day _marrying_ him. There was a chance – no matter how small – that _his older sister_ could become _queen_.

This trip took almost a moon's turn. They left Winterfell, leaving the keep and the North in Brandon's hands. According to Rickard, this was a chance for Brandon to understand his future duties as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. After leaving Winterfell, they journeyed to White Harbor where they boarded a ship headed to King's Landing. On this trip, they were joined by a few hundred men, a combination of their household guard and men sent by their Bannermen.

Miles before they made port in King's Landing, the smell of sewage filled the air. The captain smiled at the various reactions. Benjen hated the smell, and he had a feeling that he would hate the city. He was a Northerner, and he was unlikely to find a place in the South.

Everything was a blur after they docked. A large group of the guardsmen and Ser Oswell Whent were waiting to escort them to the Red Keep. It was a long walk from the docks through the city and into the Red Keep. Along the way, there were numerous smallfolk lining the streets, greeting Lyanna and their family. They were excited for their beloved king, wanting him to find a bride and happiness.

Upon their arrival to the Red Keep, they were ushered into the throne room where the king was seated on the ugly chair, the Iron Throne. Ser Arthur Dayne was standing next to him with the Queen Mother.

"Presenting Rhaegar of House Targaryen," announced a finely dressed nobleman in black and red, "the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First of Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm."

As the man spoke, Benjen scanned the room, looking at the hundreds of people gathered.

"Also presenting, Lord Rickard Stark," the same man continued to announce, "Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. With him are Lady Lyanna Stark and Lord Benjen Stark."

Caught up in looking around, Benjen was startled when Lyanna seized his tunic and pulled him down into a bow. He turned to glare at her, only to catch sight of his sister and his father bowing. Turning his head, he dropped his eyes to the floor while watching his family out of the corner of his eye. When his father rose, Benjen copied his actions.

The next few hours passed slowly. Benjen was bored. Stealing glances at his sister, confirmed she felt the same. They endured an entire court section. If Lyanna become queen, this was her future. Days and days of these long _boring_ court sections. Benjen didn't envy his sister.

At the end court, Ser Oswell led Rickard and his children to the king's private solar, where Lyanna would _officially_ meet Rhaegar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lord Rickard Stark  
_ _The Red Keep, King's Landing  
_ _278 AC_

In the end, Lyanna and the king seem to hit it off. Rhaegar was charming and polite, inquiring about Lyanna's interested. His purple eyes seemed to sparkle at the mention of her interest in swordplay and archery. It was shocking to see a noble-born man – not to mention the king – _encourage_ his daughter's interests. That warmed Lyanna up to the man, her gray eyes widening in interest.

As they prepared to leave King's Landing, Rickard signed a betrothal contract with the king and his Small Council. It took awhile to negotiate a contract that all parties liked. The Small Council wanted him to be happy that his daughter would be queen. What more could the man want?

Before they left the city, Rickard witnessed King Rhaegar pass a letter to his daughter as the pair shared a smile.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lady Lyanna Stark  
_ _Winterfell, the North  
_ _281 AC_

The day had finally come. It had been building up for years now.

She was leaving Winterfell – uncertain of when or _if_ she would return. The realization made her gray eyes widened and her heart clenched. Likely, it would be years before she saw Winterfell and her family again. For the foreseeable future, all of her communication with them would be over raven and through letters.

"Lya, you ready?" asked the voice of her favorite brother, Ned Stark.

Lyanna Stark was pulled out of her daydreams and thoughts. "Almost" she answered with a small smile. It would be awhile before she saw _most_ of her family. Ned and his new wife, Ashara, were joining her in King's Landing with Ned's position on the Small Council as Master of Laws and Ashara would be one of her ladies-in-waiting.

She bit back a snort at the thought. It was crazy, not to mention silly! Lyanna was going to have ladies-in-waiting when she married the king.

"Should I send for Ash or Ena?" Ned asked.

Lyanna shook her head. She didn't need either of her current ladies. Ashara Stark needed to rest. She was two moons into her first pregnancy, and Berena Glover was sending time with her family.

Ned stood watch from the doorway as Lyanna packed her remaining belongings.

She smiled as she withdrew a wooden box from under her bed. It contained every letter she received from Rhaegar. Each and every one was treasured. These letters would be going to the Red Keep with her, having a special place in her suite of rooms.

Once everything was packed, Lyanna followed Ned down the great hall where their father was hosting the Bannermen and almost everyone else in the North. Rickard would be joining Lyanna in King's Landing for her wedding and the following festivities. Once again, Winterfell would be left in Brandon's hands – his and his wife's. Catelyn Stark had married Brandon almost ten moons ago at Riverrun.

* * *

Count: ~2,600


	4. A Valyrian Bride

**Fandom** : A Song of Ice and Fire  
 **Main Pairing** : Rhaegar Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen  
 **Side Pairings** : Aerys Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen; Ned Stark/Ashara Dayne  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; sibling incest; original characters; off-screen child death; off-screen character death; mentions of death and murder; and murder by burning alive

 **Summary** : In which Princess Daenerys Targaryen was born in 264 AC, making her the perfect candidate to wed her older brother Rhaegar.

* * *

 **Written in Fire  
** _03\. A Valyrian Bride_

 _264 AC_

According to the maesters, it was the storm of the decade. The violent winds, the crackle of thunder and the flash of lightening, and the high waves that came crashing down on everything. It was reported that the storm destroyed half of the Targaryen fleet, docked in the harbor of Dragonstone.

As the storm reach its climax, Queen Rhaella Targaryen went into labor. In the wee hours of the morning as the winds howled and the waves crashed onto the shore, she gave birth to a daughter, quickly named Daenerys. Though she would be known as Daenerys the Stormborn.

"She's little and red," Rhaegar Targaryen said as he peered down at his newborn sister.

The queen chuckled, tired from the labor. "She'll grow," she promised her son.

"When can we play?" he asked, sounding eager. He didn't have many playmates his own age. There was Baela Waters and Daemon Hill, his aunt and half-brother respectively. They were allowed to play together too often since bastards were beneath the Heir of the Iron Throne.

"Not for a few moons," Rhaella answered her son, sorrow in her tone. She made a mental note to look into finding some playmates for Rhaegar.

Rhaegar nodded, a frown on his young face.

Playmates for the crown prince would have to be noble-born children from Great Houses, likely Wardens. Rhaella would need to figure out the correct age for fostering.

A few moons later, Queen Rhaella returned to court and her husband in King's Landing with her two children in tow. Aerys was pleased to see his new daughter, happy with her Valyrian features of silver-blonde hair and violet eyes.

"She will make an excellent bride," he stated with a wide smile, looking up at his sister-wife and those assembled in front of the Iron Throne. "She stall be a wonderful wife for Rhaegar."

Rhaella felt her heart stop at his announcement. She wanted more for her children. She wanted them to fall in love, or marry someone _outside_ of the family. While she was pride of her Valyrian heritage, she didn't want her children to have traditional Valyrian marriage – brother to sister. She was willing to consider Valyrian marriages for her grandchildren – a cousin to cousin marriage.

As she processed the news for herself, the queen looked over those around them. Some looked surprised at the news, and others didn't look surprised. One person in particular caught her attention. Lord Tywin Lannister looked displeased, his lips pressed together and his eyes narrowed.

Straightening her back, Rhaella decided she needed to keep an eye on him. The dragon was mightier than the lion. Her husband may be blind to Tywin's ambitions, wanting his future daughter to marry Rhaegar and become queen with her son succeeding Rhaegar as king. While she didn't want a traditional Valyrian marriage for Rhaegar, she wanted him to wed a Lannister _less_.

Rhaella made a note to pay close attention to Jaime Lannister as she reviewed her plans regarding fostering and finding friends and playmates for Rhaegar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _270 AC_

Queen Rhaella clutched her young son, Daeron, close as she watched the guards drag the body of Grand Maester Pycelle out of the black cells. The man was dead before his _trial_ before the court – which would likely have been him burning alive. However, the man was dead, poisoned before his _trial_. He had confessed to a few crimes, including the poisoning of the queen that resulted in the death of her second daughter.

This was one time Rhaella found herself supporting her brother-husband in death. She wanted the grand maester to die – _to burn_ – for all that he had done. He had taken her second daughter from her before the girl was even born.

In addition, Pycelle had confessed to _attempting_ to poison the queen two more times – when she was pregnant with Daeron almost nine moons ago and just as recent as a few days ago when he was caught.

The babe in her belly kicked, reminding Rhaella that the babe was safe and Pycelle hadn't succeeded _this time_.

Rhaella's gaze turned to Lord Tywin Lannister. She knew he was the mastermind behind _all_ of this. He had _ambitions_ , such as his grandson on the Iron Throne. While her information was limited, Rhaella knew Pycelle was Tywin's man – they were cousins, the bastard wanting favor with his true-born cousins. Rhaella knew enough to know that Pycelle poisoned her on Tywin's orders, but the man dead before he could confess those details.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Daenerys tugging on her skirts.

"Yes, sweetling?" she asked, looking down at her eldest daughter.

"Can I hold Dare?" the young princess asked, her violet eyes wide and pleading.

"Of course, sweetling," Rhaella replied with a smile.

The princess' Septa moved to stand behind her as the queen carefully placed her three moon-old son in her daughter's arms.

"Are we going back to Dragonstone?" Rhaegar asked, drawing her attention away.

"I will be returning with Dare and Dany in a moon's pass," the queen replied, "but you will be staying here."

Rhaegar nodded, looking displeased with the news. "Why?"

"Your father wants to start your education," the queen answered, knowing it was a lie. Aerys grew more paranoid. He wanted a pawn – _her son_ – to manipulate her. With Rhaegar in the Red Keep, it would ensure her return.

"But I already started with Maester Addam and Lady Rhae," he stated. Lady Rhae Waters oversaw Dragonstone on behalf of their family. According to family records, Lady Rhae's grandfather was Prince Rhaegel, son of King Daeron II Targaryen and Queen Mariah Martell.

"I will return in seven moons," she promised, running a hand through her son's hair. "In the meantime, I've arranged for Prince Oberyn and Princess Elia Martell of Dorne to visit."

At the mention of visitors and playmates accord his own age made Rhaegar's purple eyes light and he offered his mother a true smile.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _272 AC_

Princess Daenerys Targaryen stood with her back straight and her chin up as she watched _Sweet Shaena_ leave the port of Dragonstone. The black and red Targaryen banner waved in the wind as Daenerys' mother and siblings waved from the deck. Prince Daeron was waving the hardest while Princess Aemma was in her nanny's arms and Prince Aegon was being held by their mother. Queen Rhaella was due back the Red Keep for her annual visit.

At the age of eight, Daenerys was old enough to stay behind on Dragonstone under the watchful eyes of Lord Jacaerys Velaryon, Lady Rhae Waters, and Maester Addam. While she was only eight, Daenerys knew there were additional reasons for her exile on Dragonstone, despite what her mother said. There were whispers that Rhaella was unfaithful to King Aerys II, and the man was convinced each of his children were false-born – his sister-wife's bastards masquerading as his own true-born children.

Lately, Daenerys was the focus of his rants of falsehood. He spoke of burning her alive in front of her whore mother, her siblings, and all of the court. Everyone would witness her death.

When the ship disappeared over the horizon, Daenerys was escorted back to the keep by her guards and Lord Jacaerys.

"What would you like to do today, princess?" asked Lady Rhae, offering the young girl a smile.

Daenerys shrugged. "I think I'll finish reading _A Dance of Dragons_ ," she replied, turning towards the library.

Lady Rhae nodded. "I'll see you in two hours," she promised. "I need to speak with the cook about dinner."

When Lady Rhae entered the library two hours later, she found Princess Daenerys curled up in an armchair with a thick tomb on her lap. The lady smiled, her indigo eyes sparkling. There was a piece of parchment in her left hand.

"Princess, I have good news," she announced.

Daenerys looked up from the tomb, confusion in her violet eyes. "What is that, Lady Rhae?" she asked.

"With the queen's permission, I have arranged a fostering," she replied. "I wrote to several Houses, seeking children to foster. I only got a response from one House."

"Who?" Daenerys asked, eagerness in her tone. Her violet eyes were widen in anticipation. With her mother and her siblings returning to King's Landing, she longed for friends of her own. She had seen her older brother with Oberyn and Elia over the years. The three were close. That was a bond she wanted for herself.

"House Stark," Lady Rhae answered. "Lord Rickard is sending his second son, Eddard."

Daenerys smiled, a little sad. She had hoped for a female companion. "When will he arrive?" she asked.

"Eddard is due to leave Winterfell in a few days," Lady Rhae responded, checking the piece of parchment in her hand. "He will travel to White Harbor, where he will board a Manderly ship." She scanned the parchment a little more. "Lord Rickard believes Eddard will be here by the full moon."

Daenerys smiled. That was little over a fortnight away – two weeks and a few days.

True to Lady Rhae's and Lord Rickard's words, Eddard Stark arrived on Dragonstone seventeen days later – two weeks and three days. Daenerys stood on the docks with Lady Rhae and Ser Barristan Selmy, her newly appointed Kingsguard shadow. He had arrived a few days ago on the orders of King Aerys II.

"Welcome to Dragonstone," Lady Rhae agreed with a curtsy and a smile as Eddard stepped off the ship. He was young, around seven, with brown hair, gray eyes, pale skin, and solemn face.

Eddard replied, introducing himself as Ned before he turned to greet the princess. A few more introductions were made before the group traveled up to the keep, where Lord Jacaerys was waiting with bread and salt. In peroration for Ned's arrival, Daenerys studied the North, the Old Gods of the Forest, and their customs.

Ned and his Northernmen guard eagerly partook in the bread and salt – guest rights, according to Daenerys' researched. They were guaranteed safety within the walls of this keep.

That night Daenerys was eagerly showing Ned around the keep with Ser Barristan and Harald Cassel, one of Ned's guards, shadowing them. The tour ended in the library with Daenerys showing off the collection of books and tombs that her family had collected for hundreds of years.

"You've read _The Long Night_?" Ned asked, looking over the pile of books that Daenerys had on her table.

She blushed. "I wanted to learn about the North," she stated, fighting the eager to look down. She was a dragon and a princess, she wasn't meant to look down at her feet. "I learned about guest rights in my ancestor Prince Jacaerys Velaryon's journal."

That caught Ned's attention. He offered her a friendly look. His gray eyes were less guarded, though he didn't smile.

"I would like us to be friends," Daenerys said, looking into his gray eyes and offering him a small smile. Her tone was hopeful.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _275 AC_

Shivering, Princess Daenerys pulled her cloak tighter around herself as she rode next to her best friend, Ned Stark. They left White Harbor four days ago, and they were due to arrive at Winterfell within the day. This was Daenerys' first time leaving the Crownlands. When Ned and Lord Rickard invited her to visit the North, Daenerys planned and plotted. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

Daenerys waited until two moons into her mother's annual visit to King's Landing to send the raven. That was around the time she fell pregnant. King Aerys II was more agreeable to his children's desires and requires, including Daenerys the False-born. Years later, the man was _still_ convinced Daenerys wasn't his daughter.

Her plan worked. Shortly after sending the raven, Daenerys was granted permission to visit the North under the watchful eyes of Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Arthur Dayne in addition to her large Targaryen household guard. Ser Arthur Dayne was a friend of Rhaegar's that he made in Sunspear while visiting Oberyn and Elia. He was a talented swordsman, wielding the Dayne ancestral sword of Dawn.

"Princess, if you're cold, you should move to the carriage," Ser Arthur suggested.

Daenerys shook her head. She wanted to arrive to Winterfell on horseback as her ancestor, Prince Jacaerys Velaryon did. He was the last member of the Royal House of Targaryen to visit Winterfell – Daenerys knew her great-great-uncle Maester Aemon had visited a few times, after becoming a maeser.

Ser Barristan chuckled behind her.

"Dany won't be moved, Ser Arthur," Ned stated, fondness in his tone. He and Daenerys were close friends, like brother and sister the three years they had known each other.

Glancing at her newest guard, Daenerys saw his purple eyes narrowed at Ned's use of a nickname. Ned was _the only_ person allowed to call her "Dany."

"Ned is correct, Ser Arthur," she added. "Besides, if I grow colder, I can pull on another coat or more furs."

Two hours later, Daenerys rode through the gates and into Winterfell. She was greeted by the sight of the entire household and most of their guard standing in the courtyard. They all bowed as she entered, just behind Ned, with Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur riding in behind her.

Daenerys dismounted the horse with easy, taking the offered hand from Ser Barristan before switching to Ned's arm. Ned led her over to his family.

"Winterfell awaits you, princess," Lord Rickard Stark vowed as he stood up. "May I present my children?"

"No need," Daenerys said with a smile. "I believe I can name them, thanks to Ned and his stories."

Ned motioned for her to begin. She started with the youngest, Benjen Stark. He was a young boy of six with sharp features, dark hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. The next was Brandon Stark, Ned's older brother and the Heir to House Stark. He was older at the age of two and ten with dark hair, gray eyes, pale skin, and handsome features. The last was Lyanna Stark, the only girl and Ned's younger sister. She was eight with a slim build, brown hair, gray eyes, and a long face.

The entire time, Ned stood next to her looking pleased.

When she was invited inside, she was offered bread and salt, which she took with smile. Thanks to Ned and Jacaerys Velaryon, she knew what to expect of the North. That night, there was a feast held in Daenerys' honor.

Her visit to Winterfell was only a fortnight. She was due to return to Dragonstone before her mother's annual visit and Ned would accompany her. He had a few years felt in his fostering.

"Ned, can we explore the crypts?" she asked on the sixth night.

Ned shot her an amused look. "You want to look for those dragon eggs," he stated.

Daenerys nodded. According to Jacaerys Velaryon's journal and _The Testimony of Mushroom_ , Vermax laid eggs down in the depths of the crypts, where the hot springs were near the walls.

Early on the ninth morning, Ned took Daenerys down to the crypts, walking passed the statues of his ancestors, previous Wardens of the North and Kings in the North. They spent hours looking through the crypts before Ned found five odd stones. They were oval-like in shape and rough to the touch. Uncertain, he showed them to Daenerys.

With a frown, she picked up one of the eggs, only to fumble with it. "It's warm!" she exclaimed, her violet eyes wide.

Ned frowned. There was no warmth that he felt. "Let's take these to your rooms," he proposed.

Daenerys nodded, grabbing a second stone-egg, leaving Ned to carry three.

The pair quickly made their way out of the crypts and back into the keep before heading to Daenerys' room. Ser Barristan raised an eyebrow from his position at her door.

"What an early hour to be up, princess," he greeted with humor in his tone.

Daenerys blushed.

"What have you there?" he asked, frowning as he stared at the stone-eggs.

"Treasures," she replied with a smile.

Ser Barristan opened the door to her room, following her and Ned inside. The pair deposited their stone-eggs onto her bed.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Dany," Ned promised as he left her room.

Ser Barristan left behind Ned, resuming his post at her door.

With the door closed, Daenerys took the time to study each of her stone-eggs. They were all similar in size and texture, but the colors were different. There was one egg that was black as night, one that was pearly white, another was ruby red, one was violet like her eyes, and the last was golden.

Holding the violet one close, Daenerys debated her next step. She wanted to get the eggs warm and figure out how to hatch them. Her eyes fell on the fireplace and a smile slowly formed on her lips. Walking over to the hearth, Daenerys arranged the legs in a nest-like fashion before placing each of her stone-eggs in the fireplace. She lit it a moment later.

That morning, she received a raven from her mother announcing her latest pregnancy. Happily, she shared the news with Ned.

"That is excellent news!" Benjen declared, reading the letter over Ned's shoulder. His exclamation drew attention to the three of them.

Benjen blushed, ducking his head to spoon porridge into his mouth.

"My mother is pregnant, again," Daenerys announced, taking the letter back from Ned. "Maester Lymond says she's two moons along."

The announcement was met with joy.

"How many siblings do you have now?" Lyanna asked.

"I have four living and one dead," Daenerys answered with a bittersweet smile. Her mother had been blessed with five healthy babes, but the loss of Shaena was heavy on their family.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _276 AC_

Princess Daenerys Targaryen scowled as she crumbled the letter from King Aerys II. Her mother had given birth to another son, Prince Viserys, last moon in the Red Keep. It was a difficult labor and Maester Lymond feared she wouldn't be able to bear anymore children. After the death of Aegon the previous year, the king's paranoid grew. He wouldn't allow his wife or his children to leave the Red Keep.

Since Rhaella was able to visit Daenerys on Dragonstone, Daenerys planned a visit to King's Landing. She was eager to see her brothers and meet Viserys.

Instead, her visit was cancelled so King Aerys II and his older sons – Rhaegar and Daeron – could visit Lannisport. Lord Tywin was holding a tourney in honor of Prince Viserys' birth. The king deemed it more important to attend than allow the false-born daughter to visit.

In a rage, Daenerys tossed the letter into her fireplace. She watched the paper burn as she collapsed onto the hearth in front of the fire. With the rage done, sorrow was left. Daenerys longed to see her family. It had been almost a year since she last saw her mother or any of her siblings. They left a few days after Aegon's drowning.

Tears formed in Daenerys' eyes. Aegon, his nanny, and two guards had gone down to the beach so the young prince could swim in the sea. According to the Septa and the two guards, Aegon was swimming in the shallow end near the sand when he was suddenly pulled out to sea. They hadn't found the body.

In response to his son's death, King Aerys II recalled his sister-wife and his younger children to the capital. He held a public trial for the Septa and the two guards that ended with them pleading guilty to the murder of the prince. They were sent to death by fire.

As she stared into the fire, her eyes were drawn to her eggs. Reaching out, Daenerys placed her hand in the flames to pick up the violet egg.

"Princess!" shrieked the voice of Lady Rhae Waters from the doorway.

The dark haired woman dashed into the room. Acting as quickly as she could, she pulled Daenerys' hands from the fire and she took the egg. The egg carelessly fell to the floor as Lady Rhae looked over Daenerys' hands.

Shock was etched onto her features. "How?" she asked, overwhelmed as she stared at the unburned hands of the princess.

The princess looked over Rhae's hands, noting the burns and blisters that were forming. "You're hurt!" she stated.

The commotion drew the attention of Ser Arthur from the hallway. His eyes widened as he witnessed the scene before him.

After escorting the princess and Lady Rhae to Maester Addam, Ser Arthur reported what he had witnessed to Ser Barristan before sending a letter to Prince Rhaegar. The prince had invited him to join the Royal House of Targaryen in Lannisport for the tourney and Ser Arthur had planned to accept the invitation, but he reconsidered after what he had witnessed. Princess Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the False-born Princess, _didn't burn_.

That night, Daenerys started to form her inner circle with Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur as her loyal protectors, Lady Rhae Waters as her Spymaster, and Ned Stark as her closest friend and advisor. The four of them sworn to keep her secrets.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _277 AC_

Almost two years after acquiring the five dragon eggs, Daenerys woke up one night. She had the overwhelming urge to visit the Dragonmont with dragon eggs. Climbing out of bed, she stopped at the fireplace to collect the five eggs before walking out of her room. She was vaguely aware of someone calling after her, but she was preoccupied with her mission. She _had_ to get her dragon eggs to the volcano.

Daenerys wasn't sure how long it took to enter the passageway into Dragonmont, but it seemed to be a short while and take too long all at the same time. The entire time, she was aware of someone following her.

"I'll be back," she shouted as she entered the passageway. "I'm a dragon, and fire doesn't harm a dragon."

If there was a response, she was unaware of it as she headed down the passageway. As she started her journey, she was unaware of anything around her but her mission.

A little later, Daenerys was in the heart of the Dragonmont when she tossed her dragon eggs in. After releasing the dragon eggs, the spell on her broke. Daenerys looked around, noting where she was. She stayed, waiting for something. She wasn't sure what, but she knew it was important and she knew she would know it when she saw it.

Some time passed, and she remained waiting.

The lava started to rise, and a dragon slowly emerged. Four more dragons quickly followed. Like the eggs there were a black dragon with grey markings and amber eyes, a red dragon with silver markings and dark eyes, a white dragon with silver markings and purple eyes, a violet dragon with blue markings and dark eyes, and a golden dragon with orange markings and blue eyes.

The moment her violet eyes fell on the dragons, a warmth and love filled Daenerys. Bending down, she gathered the dragons before leaving the volcano.

It was a long walk, giving Daenerys time to look at her dragons and decide on names.

When she emerged from the volcano, Daenerys squinted under the sunlight. She took a moment to adjust before she saw Ser Barristan. He wore an expression of panic and awe.

"Good morning, Ser Barristan," she greeted, aware of the dragons clawing at her.

The knight said nothing, his gaze fixed on the white dragon.

"That is Moonfyre," she announced. Pointing to the golden dragon, "This is Sundancer." She took a moment before pointing to the black dragon, "This is Balerion." The red dragon was named Valarr, and the violet dragon was Naerys.

After Ser Barristan came out of his shock and daze, he led the princess back to the keep. Along the walk, he would steal glances at her dragons.

A few hours later, Daenerys had Rhae, Ned, and Arthur brought to her rooms. The three were shocked at the sight of her five dragons. Daenerys did noticed that Sundancer seemed to take a liking to Ser Arthur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _280 AC_

The moment she stepped into King's Landing, Princess Daenerys Targaryen was displeased with the sights, smells, and sounds that greeted her. It had been nine long years since she last visited at the age of seven. Now at six and ten, she was a woman grown and bleed. In fact, it was time for her to marry.

Despite the king's madness and paranoia, King Aerys II never resided the betrothal between his eldest two children – the very betrothal he announced _moons_ after her birth. Rhaegar was sat to wed his sister, Daenerys.

A hush fell over the crowd as she walked to Ned Stark's side. He was her closest friend and protector.

She fought to keep a smirk off of her lips. Over the years, Daenerys had grown into a great beauty with long, pale silver-blonde hair that she kept pulled back in braids and violet eyes. She had pale skin and a slender frame with small breasts. Today, she wore a red dress with a scooping neckline and long, following sleeves. Hidden under her skirts was a Valyrian steel dagger strapped to her left leg.

 _Let them look_ , she thought. _Let them look upon me, and dare to call me false-born. I am true-born, I am a dragon._

Shortly after the announcement, Daenerys was led towards the Red Keep. Her family, the Small Council, the Kingsguard, and a large portion of the servants and household guard were there to greet her and her court.

Despite the turnout, her arrival was met with lukewarm reception. Daeron was eager to see, all smiles and spring in his feet, while Aemma stood next to their mother with a frown. Jaehaerys and Viserys just looked confused. Jaehaerys was young the last time they saw each other, and Daenerys had yet to meet Viserys. It didn't escape her notice that Rhaegar wasn't present.

King Aerys II Targaryen looked at her with narrowed eyes. "False-born," he sneered.

Daenerys kept her chin high. His words had little effect on her. She knew she was true-born and a dragon. _Dragons don't burn_ , she remembered herself. _I don't burn. Therefore I am a dragon._

His words had more effect than she cared to admit, honestly. She was hoping to be welcomed with warmer words.

Behind her, she heard her friends mutter under their breaths.

Without another word, the king turned and left, taking the Small Council with him. Most of the servants and household guards took that as their cue to leave.

"Come, daughter," Queen Rhaella Targaryen said warmly, motioning for her eldest daughter to follow her, "we have much to discuss."

Daenerys fell in step behind her mother as the queen led the way to her solar. Daenerys' siblings were trailing after them. In the queen's private solar, Daenerys entered with Lady Rhae, Ned Stark, Ser Arthur, Ashara Dayne, and Lady Vaella.

She quickly offered introductions. "My closest friend and advisor, Ned Stark," she began, "my sworn sword, Ser Arthur Dayne, and my ladies-in-waiting, Lady Rhae Waters and Lady Ashara Dayne."

As she introduced Lady Rhae, Daenerys noticed Aemma's blue eyes narrowed and the pitched expression she wore. She wouldn't tolerate Aemma being rude to Lady Rhae. Lady Rhae helped raise Daenerys for the last nine years while their mother was busy moving back and further between the Red Keep and Dragonstone. Lady Rhae was family, more so than Aemma.

"Your wedding will be in a sennight," the queen announced.

Aemma scowled, crossing her arms as she glared at her older sister. "Why does _she_ get to marry Rhaegar?" the younger princess.

"Because your father wants it so," Rhaella told her younger daughter with a tired sigh. "No matter how much you beg and plead, that won't change."

Aemma turned, pouting. "At least _I'm_ a true-born!" she declared.

Daenerys decided not to comment. While she hadn't seen her older brother in years, she had heard of him. He was the handsome and heroic Targaryen prince that made maidens swoon. It wasn't _that much_ of a surprise to learn Aemma had a crush on Rhaegar.

Ashara scowled at the younger princess. She knew that Daenerys was a worthy bride, and Rhaegar was lucky to have her – and the five dragons that came with her.

Over the next three days, Daenerys listened and watched as people made decisions regarding the wedding ceremony and the feast that would follow afterwards. She did notice that no one cared what she wanted, it was _what King Aerys II would want_ or _what would Prince Rhaegar like_.

On the fourth day, Daenerys heard the servants muttering that _the prince was back_. The two days passed the same as the previous ones. Daenerys didn't see Rhaegar, though she heard others mention him.

The sixth day marked a changed. Daenerys was summoned before her father and the court to answer for her crimes. Before appearing before the court, she changed into a plain black dress since she had a feeling how this would end, and she would be prepared. Daenerys followed the kingsguard without a complicate. In the throne room, she found herself staring up at King Aerys II, Queen Rhaella, and Prince Rhaegar. The other children were gathered off to the side with their Septas and guards.

Staring at her brother, Daenerys found the words to be true. He was handsome with a slim build and pale skin. He wore his silver-blonde hair long, and he had deep purple eyes. He was dressed a black tunic with red details, black leggings, and a small crown. There was a sword attached to his belt.

As Lord Tywin Lannister began to speak about her being false-born, Daenerys turned her attention to her father. The man looked old, over forty, with graying silver-blonde hair, crazed-looking purple eyes, and he wore the same clothes as six days ago when she arrived to the Red Keep.

"–how do you plead?" Lord Tywin demanded, drawing Daenerys attention.

"Innocent," she responded, lifting her head up. She was true-born, and it was time _everyone_ knew it.

"Liar!" declared the king. "You are no Targaryen!"

Daenerys' violet eyes hardened as she stared at the man. "I am a Targaryen," she stated, her tone low.

"Lies!" King Aerys II declared, banging his fist on the Iron Throne. "Burn her! Burn her, and let everyone witness her lies!"

She kept her head held high as chaos broke out in the throne room. Rhaella and Rhaegar were seized by members of the kingsguards while the household guards held back Daenerys' other siblings and her own court.

Casting a look over at Ned, Daenerys shot him a wide smirk.

His gray eyes hardened and he gave a slight nod before turning to the others. They had planned for this.

As the guards held everyone in place, a pair seized Daenerys, leading her outside to the stake. As she was tied to the stake, the court filtered out.

"For your claims of being a true-born Targaryen, you are found guilty," Tywin began, "and you are sentenced to death by fire."

"Let everyone see you burn!" the king declared as he licked his lips.

The pyromancer quickly poured oil and he lit the fire.

As the flames formed around her, Daenerys closed her eyes. There in her mind was steady and familiar presence. _Come!_ she called. _Come to me, my children!_

"Scream!" the king commanded. "Let them hear you scream."

Violet eyes opened and a smirk formed on her lips. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her screams. Instead, she hoped to shock him – render him speechless.

As the fire increased and grew hotter, there were a series of roars in the distance. The roars grew louder, catching the attention of the crowd. People looked around in alarm and confusion.

Daenerys knew the moment people spotted the dragons based on the screams that sent people fleeing in terror. As her children neared, Daenerys tugged on the ropes that bound her to the stake. The ropes gave easily.

Aware of her nude state, Daenerys walked out of the fire. She was met with shocked faces from her family and those that remained.

 _"I am the dragon!"_ she declared, speaking in High Valyrian. _"I am Unburnt. I am the Mother of Dragons."_

The shock on Rhaegar's face wore off, turning to a look of interest and greed.

 _"Naerys!"_ she called.

The violet dragon roared before she landed next to Daenerys.

With the dragon closer and on the dragon, more people screamed and fled in terror.

"A dragon!" King Aerys II said, wonder in his tone. He walked forward. "I am King. You _shall_ obey me!"

 _"None of them will obey you,"_ Daenerys stated with a smirk.

Behind her Ned, Ashara, Rhae, and Ser Arthur took their places. While Ser Barristan had sworn to her, he stood with his kingsguards brothers.

Ned placed a black cloak around her shoulders, hiding her nude form.

 _"They're beings with free-will,"_ she continued to explain. _"My children make their own decisions."_

The king scowled, turning his eyes to his daughter. "Make them obey me!" he demanded.

"Or what?" Daenerys challenged, raising an eyebrow. "You'll burn me alive?"

King Aerys wasn't sure how to respond.

"Let's go," she said, turning to her court. "I grow tired of the capital."

"You can't leave!" Queen Rhaella said, stepping forward. "You're set to marry Rhaegar tomorrow."

Turning to look at her mother, Daenerys shook her head. "The wedding is cancelled," she stated. "I feel being burned cancels both the betrothal and the wedding."

"You can't leave!" Rhaegar said, stepping forward. "I won't let you."

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. "How will you stop me?" she asked, amusement in her tone. "I have five dragons."

He paled a little, glancing up the four circling overhead.

Without another word or a backwards glance, Daenerys whistled. Sundancer and Moonfyre landed. She quickly climbed onto Naerys while Ser Arthur and Lady Rhae climbed onto Sundancer with Ned and Lady Ashara on Moonfyre.

The three dragons took off, joining up with Balerion and Valarr headed east. Daenerys wanted to see what adventures awaited her in Essos.

* * *

Count: ~6,000

* * *

 **Timeline  
** –264 AC: Princess Daenerys Targaryen was born on Dragonstone, the daughter of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. A few moons after her birth, King Aerys announced her betrothal to her older brother, Rhaegar, before the court. Rhaegar was five at the time of her birth and their betrothal announcement.  
–267 AC: Princess Shaena Targaryen was born in the Red Keep, the second daughter of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. She was stillborn. It was suspected that she was a victim of Grand Maester Pycelle. Rhaegar was eight and Daenerys was three.  
–269 AC: Prince Daeron Targaryen was born on Dragonstone, the second son of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. Rhaegar was ten and Daenerys was five.  
–270 AC: Princess Aemma Targaryen was born on Dragonstone, the third daughter of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. Rhaegar was eleven, Daenerys was six, and Daeron was almost a year.  
–271 AC: Prince Aegon Targaryen was born on Dragonstone, the third son of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. Rhaegar was twelve, Daenerys was seven, Daeron was two, and Aemma was almost one. Shortly after his birth, Daenerys was left on Dragonstone while her family returned to the Red Keep. King Aerys II had taken to call her the false-born princess, claiming she was a bastard. A little later, Ned Stark arrived to Dragonstone to be fostered for a few years.  
–274 AC: Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen was born on Dragonstone, the fourth son of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. Rhaegar was fifteen, Daenerys was ten, Daeron was five, Aemma was four, and Aegon was three.  
–275 AC: While visiting Winterfell, Princess Daenerys Targaryen and Ned Stark found five dragon stone-eggs in the depths of the crypts. Prince Aegon died while swimming in the waters of Dragonstone. He was got caught in a riptide and taken out to sea.  
–276 AC: Prince Viserys Targaryen was born in the Red Keep, the fifth son of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. It was a rough labor that left the queen barren. Rhaegar was seventeen, Daenerys was twelve, Daeron was seven, Aemma was six, and Jaehaerys was two. Lord Tywin Lannister hosted a tourney to celebrate the occasion, forcing Princess Daenerys to remain on Dragonstone while King Aerys II, Prince Rhaegar, and Prince Daeron attended. Ser Arthur Dayne and Lady Rhae Waters witnessed Daenerys' ability to withstand fire and they discovered her dragon eggs.  
–277 AC: Feeling a pull, Princess Daenerys Targaryen took her five dragon eggs into Dragonmont. She emerged with five dragons.  
–280 AC: At the age of sixteen, Princess Daenerys returned to the Red Keep for the first time in nine years.

 **Notes  
** –The canon year Ser Arthur Dayne entered the Kingsguard is unknown. In this universe, he was sent to guard Princess Daenerys Targaryen on her trip North before he could make his vows. After the trip ended, Ser Arthur decided to stay on Dragonstone to watch the "Northern savage" and princess, and to learn from Ser Barristan Selmy.

 **Dragon Bonds  
** Naerys (violet dragon with blue markings and dark eyes) bonded with Princess Daenerys Targaryen  
Sundancer (golden dragon with orange markings and blue eyes) bonded with Ser Arthur Dayne  
Moonfyre (white dragon with silver markings and grey eyes) bonded with (no one)  
Balerion (black dragon with grey markings and red eyes) bonded with (no one)  
Valarr (red dragon with silver markings and dark eyes) bonded with (no one)


End file.
